dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday Virus
or killed outright by molecular disassembly combined with extreme burns if the dosage is too high. Doomsday also is capable of, if enough spores are taken in, such as during its death, transforming others into itself, with the most prominent expression of this transformation being a change on a genetic level to be identical to Doomsday, along with heightened aggression and satisfaction in destruction. In some individuals, it manifests as a version of Doomsday with characteristics of the host inside the person's mind, complete with their intellect, to converse. Individuals with the virus also are infectious themselves, emitting Doomsday spores unconsciously that infect others around them, regardless of species. They can also emit them on purpose in the form of a "death mist," even able to control the mist to the extent of being able to destroy rocks and save lives if they have enough willpower. With enough concentration and willpower, the transformation into Doomsday can be held back, even reversed, but such effort takes constant willpower to keep up, and may not be enough for everyone. Over time, the infection degenerates the mind into that of a monster of mindless rage. Superman: Doomed Superman was infected with the Doomsday Virus when he intentionally inhaled all of the spores in the area after tearing the monster in half to avoid others dying of infection. Over time, he grew more volatile, and began to take on a look not dissimilar from Doomsday's own, a kind of "SuperDoom." He was able to keep back the psychological parts of the transformation by force of will at times if needed, though high doses of Green Kryptonite could weaken him to the point of allowing the Doom side to take over until he was out of its vicinity. His infection was such that others such as Krypto began to suffer from the same molecular degeneration as most victims just by being in his proximity. Superman was eventually freed of his infection while fighting Brainiac. Steel was infected during the fight with Doomsday, but managed to hold off the necrotic degeneration by covering himself with an organic steel coating until such a time as a cure could be found. Brainiac believed that Supergirl would kill her father, the Cyborg Superman, and then go on to kill the infected Superman and become infected herself, but miscalculated her murderous intent as she simply knocked the cyborg unconscious. Some time later, All-Yang acquired a sample of the virus by unknown means, which he granted to the China White Triad to inject into the petrified form of the turtle hermit Sorcerer Monk Fahai. He later personally used another sample on Emperor Super-Man. Dark Nights: Metal Devastator of the Dark Knights intentionally took in a strain of the Doomsday Virus in the hope of fighting his world's Superman in the Dark Multiverse, his infection developing the ability to breathe Green Kryptonite mist, generate spikes of his body mass from the environment, and regenerate his lost right arm. On Prime Earth, he infected Lois Lane-Kent, knowing that she, due to her extended exposure to Superman's solar radiation, would have a heightened resistance to his strain, enough to make her a carrier to infect the rest of Metropolis. In combat, he also managed to infect Supergirl during this period. A week after the Dark Knights' arrival, the Devastator's strain had infected not only Lois, but also countless people in Metropolis, including Jimmy Olsen, but excluding Jon Kent. | CurrentOwner = Doomsday, Devastator, Doomed | PreviousOwners = Bizarro, All-Yang, Superman, Sorcerer Monk Fahai | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Diseases